Two Is Better Than One
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Based on the song Two is Better Than One by Boys like Girls, Jacob proposes to Renesmee!


Two Is Better Then One

The story is based on the song "Two is better then one" by Boys like Girls.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ITS CHARACTERS OR THE SONG THIS STORY IS BASED ON! Please R&R, no flames please. Enjoy!

Jacob fiddled with the ring in his hands. His mother's engagment ring. He looked at it and smiled and he saw Renesmee's face in the diamond. This was the day he had been waiting eight years for. He was going to ask her to marry him. Jacob reflected on the past eight years in his mind...

_**"Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away..."**_

Everything Renesmee did amazed him. The way she walked, was more like watching a graceful swan on the lake. Her voice was pure music, her laugh was a choir of angels singing. Jacob melted everytime he heard his name on Renesmee's lips. He could remember the first time she said "Jakey"; he was even more amazed that she was in his life...

_**"So maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you..."**_

Jacob thought back to when he thought he might lose Renesmee. The Volturi had come to decide her fate. Jacob had prepared to take Renesmee far away if things got bad. But the very thought of Renesmee not being with him crushed his soul. He knew then he defiently could not live without her...

_**"And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life..."**_

Ever since then his whole life had belonged to Renesmee. To make her happy, to protect her, to love her. When she reached maturity a year and a half ago she and him fell deeply and passionately in love. He had been planning his proposal to her for six months now. He had asked his father, Billy, for his mother's engagment ring. Billy was proud of his son and adored Nessie. He had given the ring and his blessing to Jacob. He had talked to Edward and offically asked for Renesmee's hand. Edward agreed reluctantly because he knew Jacob would make his daughter happy. Edward had asked if Jacob and Nessie were ready, to which Jacob answered, "If you are asking me if its the right time in my life to marry Nessie, then yes. Nessie IS my life." From that moment Edward, Bella, and Jacob were planning and anticipating this day.

Jacob came back to the present and put the ring back in the black velet box. He silently said a prayer for all to go well and placed the box in his pocket.

...

Renesmee looked in the mirror as Bella fixed her hair in an upswept style. It was Valentine's Day and she wanted to look extra special for Jacob tonight. She wore a pink halter dress with a white wrap and white heels. She was lost in thought as she stared into the mirror...

_**"I remember every look upon your face..."**_

Renesmee remembered the first time she saw Jacob, really saw Jacob. Her Aunt Rosalie was holding her right after she was born. She could feel the warmth from the fireplace behind her and remembered her Aunt cooing her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jacob coming toward her. He looked angry at first but then his expression changed; first into shock and disbelief, then to a soft look before he fell to his knees. Renesmee felt a pulling sensation to him, like a cable connected them, and pulled them together. She studied his face, every single detail, so she would never forget him when she closed her eyes...

_**"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing..." **_

Their first kiss, romantic kiss, was something that still gave Renesmee butterflies in her stomach. Jacob and her were out in the woods, running and laughing. She thought it would be funny to scare Jacob. Being a little faster then Jacob in his human form, she was able to get ahead of him and hide behind a tree. When he came sprinting by she jumped out onto his back. He was surprised and it threw him off balance. He fell to the ground taking Nessie with him. Nessie shrieked and giggled as she landed ontop of Jacob, who had landed on his back. Jacob looked at her and laughed to and said she had bested him. She looked directly into his eyes and it felt like seeing the sun for the first time, like her heart was going to fly out of her chest. Jacob looked directly back into her eyes and tilted his head upwards. Nessie went for his lips. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but then their lips met. It was like fireworks lighting up the night sky, better then anything she ever felt before. She drew in his scent, his taste. He tasted like the woods, and like sweet sugar. She fell deeply in love at that very moment...

_**"Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and everything's okay**_

_**I'm finally now believing..."**_

Even when Jacob wasn't physically near her, he was always there. He was in her dreams. Everynight when she would go to sleep, she would fall asleep from her Momma and Daddy singing and playing the piano to her. When she drifted away she was somewhere with Jacob. Safe in his arms, laughing, playing, and in her personal heaven...

...

Jacob had blindfolded her and picked her up, carrying her somewhere. Nessie had laughed and protested saying that she could walk, but Jacob insisted for her to play his game. Nessie relented saying it was Valentine's Day and she would play...

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Jacob set her on her feet and told her to keep the blindfold on. He stood in front of her and then instructed her to take the blindfold off...

Renesmee's eyes met the most beautiful sight. She had to turn around to grasp it all. They were standing near the river and the spot where she stood had been cleared of snow and covered in rose petals. Strings of flower blossoms created a canopy over her and strings of lights were woven between the flower strings and around the trees. Nessie turned to look at Jacob who smiled.

"Jakey...what is all this?"

"Its for you," Jacob answered as he reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I can't live without you. I've learned that two is better then one. You are the one that completes me. I will love you and protect you forever..." He then knelt down and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. "My darling Nessie," he started again as he opened the box revealing the diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

_**"Maybe it's true**_

_**That I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life..."**_

Renesmee gasped as she looked down and saw Jacob open that tiny box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring. She knew, she had always known she couldn't live without Jacob. Her world couldn't exist without him. She never thought so much about the future, just the present. But she could figure out the future later...the present was much more important...

_**"And I'm thinking,**_

_**I can't live without you**_

_**'Cause baby, two**_

_**Is better than one"**_

Renesmee smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes Jacob I will marry you!"

_**"But I figured out with all that's said and done**_

_**Two is better than one..."**_

Jacob slid the diamond on her petite finger and she jumped into his arms. They held each other tight, before seeing her family emerge from the darkness. Her mother and father smiled at her and Bella blew her a kiss. Rosalie and Emmett smiled while her uncle gave her a thumbs up which made her laugh. Alice and Jasper had thier arms wrapped around each other. Carlisle and Esme smiled brightest of all. Renesmee looked around at the proof standing before her...Two was better then one.

_**"Two is better than one..."**_

Jacob put his fiancee back on her feet and whispered "I love you." Renesmee smiled and whispered back "I love you more." Their lips met again and for a brief moment, the two were one...


End file.
